1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to regulating the time-out characteristics of a display of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones are extremely popular and enjoy wide spread acceptance in our society. These electronic devices have a display that is used to display visual content to a user. The electronic devices commonly include a mechanism to power down (i.e., place in low power mode) the display in order to conserve battery power. Typically, the electronic device can place the display into a non-functional or blank state after a period of time when no user input has occurred.
Unfortunately, the electronic device's display frequently transition into the non-functional or blank state while a user is still in the process of reading or viewing the content of the display. The user is then required to manually apply a user input in order to awaken the display from the non-functional state. The electronic device then refreshes the display with the visually displayed content. The frequent transitioning of the mobile device display from an active state to an inactive state, while actually being viewed by a user, is annoying and irritating to the user. It is desirable to improve the viewing experience of a user of these electronic devices by keeping the device's display in an active state while being viewed.